


Married by Elvis

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [43]
Category: Feeling Minnesota (1996)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, BBW, Catfights, Cunnilingus, Diners, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, For Adults Only, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealousy, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Minnesota, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Overweight, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Pining, Pubic Hair, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tuxedos, Virginity, Waiters & Waitresses, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: While working in a Las Vegas Diner named Styles, I happen to meet a man named Jjaks Clayton and find myself becoming as hooked on him as the many customers I serve are addicted to dancing with a lady known as Luck. But Jjaks already has a girlfriend, a showgirl named Freddie Clayton whom is a domineering, manipulative hellcat intent on bullying Jjaks into marriage.As Jjaks and I find our friendship growing, while he longs for his life back in Minnesota and tries to avoid Freddie's verbal jabs and physical punches, will I be able to save him before he winds up walking down the aisle and getting married by a fake Elvis? Or will I be dealt a losing hand!Luck, if you've *ever* been a lady to begin with, I need your help right now!Please!
Relationships: Jjaks Clayton & Driver (Feeling Minnesota), Jjaks Clayton/Freddie Clayton, Jjaks Clayton/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 7





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

> The Jjaks entry.
> 
> Hee hee. *blush* I thought Keanu's look as Jjaks Clayton was adorable and sexy. I love the man when he is working some stubble or a beard. And the average Joe look works well on him. I thought he was rather sweet all around even if he wasn't always doing the decent thing. It wasn't a bad little movie and was amusing because of the underhanded and grimy tinge to everything. Not sure if that will carry through to this story but I'll definitely go for a kind of dinghy Vegas funk vibe here.
> 
> Whatever that is. :/
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but with the way my brain and emotions are these days I thought making it a multi chapter fic was a better idea. That way I won't lose the idea and impetus and don't have to worry about getting it all done at once but can take my sweet time about it. That means that I am currently juggling two John Wick stories, one Sweet November, one Matrix and now this one. Should be interesting to see how I manage. Wish me luck! ;) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man named Jjaks walks into the Diner where I work...

My dad always wanted to take my mom to Las Vegas. It was his big dream because Elvis played his shows there and my daddy just loved Elvis Presley. He was the hero he'd looked to in his youth when his father hadn't been there but was off starting another family instead. Elvis Presley and Adolf Hitler: Those were my father's two heroes. My mother despised Hitler but, in truth, she didn't care that much for Elvis Presley either. The day Presley died she secretly rejoiced even though dad was heartbroken. You see, it was because then she didn't have to worry about going to Vegas and daddy gambling away all of his money there.

Dad had already lost a gas station, an apartment, some skidoos and cars because he fancied a good game of cards by the time his first daughter, my older sister, had been born. She was born about three months before Elvis Presley traded in his Vegas stage for that cloudy one in the sky. I was born two years after Elvis' audience became God, Himself, and not a bunch of gamblers, mobsters, deadbeats and hookers.

My name is Erin. The female variant of Elvis Presley's middle name. Oh how I hated that when I was younger! I hated the name Aaron because it was so close to my own but it was a _boy's_ name and not a _girl's_ and I was most definitely a girl and proud to be one. Not that my short hairstyle and penchant for a pair of pants instead of a dress or skirt did me any favors in that department. I was often mistaken for a boy for these facts but I was a fat little girl and too shy and self conscious for the frilly dresses I coveted on the skinny and prettier girls.

I'm not a fat little girl anymore though.

Now I'm a fat _woman_.

And I live in Las Vegas where I work in a diner as a waitress.

Elvis Presley is still dead, I hate to tell you. Or, in any case, if the rumors are genuine that he's still out there somewhere, he hasn't bothered to return to the place that had marked the end point of his career and life.

Doesn't bother me though. I don't hate Elvis like my mom did but it's fine for me to just listen to him on the stereo. Seeing him in person wouldn't set my heart a flutter like it would have with my dad.

No.

My heart wouldn't beat faster for Mr. Elvis Presley.

Not like it did for Jjaks Clayton anyway.

* * *

The moment the dark haired stranger walked into Styles Diner where I worked I fell instantly in love with him. Well that's not true. I fell in love with him before he even set one well worn sneaker into the joint. My eyes just happened to be staring out the front window of Styles as I was pouring a cup of coffee for a middle aged man in a rumbled brown suit when I focused on what had to be the most handsome man I ever had seen strolling across the parking lot towards the front door. He had chestnut hair, small dark eyes and a mouth framed by stubble which always drives me wild when a man can manage to pull it off. And he was most certainly managing to and _then_ some. The stranger pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and tossed it in the air. I was just about positive it would land on the ground and under his shoe when he miraculously caught it in his mouth before lighting it in an equally quick but more simple movement.

"HEY!" I heard the man I was serving exclaim and I looked down at the table to find out that I'd been pouring the coffee for too long and there was a brown puddle forming around his cup.

I was surprised it wasn't joined by the drool I felt must have surely been falling out of my mouth in a steady stream. I'd been fasting all day and the man swiftly approaching was the most tempting thing I had seen all day.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"You will be when you see the tip," the guy insulted but I wasn't too disappointed. You can peg the big tippers the minute you see 'em. This guy _wasn't_ one of them. From the state of his suit and the worried lines on his face I could tell that all of his change had ended up being spent on a row of mismatched fruits in a slot machine and would never end up in my pocket by the end of his last cup of coffee. That's how it was here after all. Winners and Losers. And you could tell it all by the way the corners of their mouths changed from pointing to the sky to pointing at the ground.

When the handsome man finally entered the Diner I hadn't figured out which one he was yet though. Although, I knew that he was soon about to be the latter.

As he sat down at a booth, I rushed over to him while he continued to drag on his cigarette. I pointed at the sign in the window by his elbow.

"Sorry: No Smoking," I informed him apologizing for the second time that day.

He looked at it as if doubting my words and then hastily believed me after a mild, "Shit."

"I'm sorry," I muttered bringing the tally up to three.

He turned to me and I was given the first look into his nice brown eyes and attractive face. Then his gaze lowered to my left breast. I was happy until I realized that he was just reading the nametag over it.

"Why _Erin_? Is this your place? Do I stand a chance at getting you to bend the rules for me?"

I shook my head. "It belongs to a man named Jake," I said. "He's in a small addition in the back watching cheap porn and probably smoking away like a chimney also. Making him a hypocrite besides being a lousy boss and overall human being. But you wouldn't want him to come out here to call him on it. He's got a bad case of plumber's crack most days. You get him to bend anything and all you'll see is half of his fat ass sticking out of a pair of Levi's two sizes too small."

The stranger laughed almost reversing his action outside and sending his cigarette back up into the air. I smiled down at him happy to have made him smile because I could tell now that this man sitting and acting all confidence and bravado was hurting somewhere deep inside. It was in the way his eyes seemed too quick to blink as if fearing either a hit or an insult; it was the way that the corners of his stubble framed mouth revelled in the return of a smile that had become a prodigal son to it.

He took the cancer stick out of his mouth and used the bottom of the Heinz ketchup bottle Jake had made me refill with a cheaper brand only yesterday put out the red, enflamed tip. Only when the man looked up at me again it felt like, for all the world, that bit of fire at the end of that cigarette had leapt off of that stick and straight into my heart; a foolish organ which was glowing and all on fire for this stranger I didn't even know the name of.

The man noticed me staring at him fondly but seemed to appreciate the warmth from my smile for he returned it freely.

"Well, Erin, I'm Jjaks," he said offering me his hand to shake. "Spelt J-J-A-K-S because the idiot who wrote up my birth certificate didn't know how to spell. And if it isn't too much trouble, I'll have a Coke, a burger and some fries. But no side of the owner's ass crack to go with it."

I laughed, an action synonymous with a smile as I took the hand to shake it, seeing for the first time a yellowing bruise like a bracelet around his wrist. "Wise choice," I complimented. "And I like your name," I added more shyly.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and bit my lower lip.

I wanted to tell him because it made him stand out amongst all the Jacks in the world. I wanted to tell him how much I hated it when people would get my own name mixed up with "Aaron." But I couldn't find the strength. He made me feel as if I wanted to run away and hide or give him a lap dance, two very contrasting emotions that created a tornado inside of my stomach. I chose on going and placing his order with the Chef instead, though my own abundant ass missed plunking itself down on Jjaks crotch and wriggling about in order to try to make the man even happier than when I had complimented his name, a fact proven by the tip he eventually left me.

It was just as well, I chastised myself afterwards; I was _no_ Las Vegas showgirl.

That was what Jjak Clayton's girl Freddie was, I was soon to discover.

And she was Hellfire in a pair of pasties and a G-string.


	2. Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jjaks brings Freddie into Styles.

Jjaks often came into Styles after that and we'd get to talking quite a bit especially in those moments when business ebbed. I learned he came from Minnesota and I told him I'd come from up in Ontario, Canada: a place with similarly cold winters. We both missed them. I loved snow for Christmas but told him that the only snow I usually saw in Las Vegas these days was the type that I saw lining some patrons nostrils. This made him laugh.

One of the many nice things about Jjaks was that whether I made him laugh or not he'd always leave me a nice tip.

He told me that it reportedly snowed up in the mountains and that maybe he'd take me up there some December to see if we could catch a snowflake or two and appease our pining ache for our snow laden birthplaces.

My heart had started to get just about as warm as the contents of the jar of Frank's Red Hot sauce, nearly half done and sitting on the table beside the eggs Jjaks had ordered, when he proceeded to throw a bucket of water on my flaming glow by mentioning a certain Vegas showgirl for the very first time.

"That is if _Freddie_ will let me," he mumbled without much pleasure.

"Freddie's your boss?"

He laughed. "She likes to _act_ like she is. She's actually my girlfriend."

I felt devastated. The walls of the Diner might as well have collapsed on me in that moment and Elvis come on down from on high to take me on up to Heaven in an old pink Cadillac instead of a golden chariot; I was that destroyed by the first hit of the information that my crush was already spoken for. His finger was bare but I still shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. That hardly counted for anything in Sin City. Studying the man wistfully while he turned his attention to introducing the cayenne pepper sauce to his scrambled eggs, I knew that it was inevitable. A man that good looking, kind and funny had to have a girlfriend. She was probably a real looker too. Somebody I could never compare to. I tried vainly to comfort myself that at least she was a woman despite the name "Freddie." If Jjaks had had a boyfriend I'd be out of the running altogether.

"Where's your Freddie work?" I asked, pouring him some fresh coffee. "Have I seen her?"

"You seen the showgirl show up at the MGM Grand Hotel?" he asked.

I shook my head. Jjaks wasn't gay nor was I a lesbian in any way.

"She works up there. Promoted actually. When I first came to be with her again, she was working a less impressive venue. But Freddie...she's ambitious," he said with a rueful smile. "Kept saying the costumes, what there was of them, at her first place were made out of too cheap of material. Gave her rashes. She prefers the get ups at the MGM better."

I tried to raise the corners of my thin lips in a drastic opposing move to my heart quickly sinking down into the left leg of my own cheap pair of panty hose. So Freddie was a showgirl...not only that but he had left Minnesota to be with her again. It kept getting worse. I thought of my big but sad tits and my large stomach and how any thing I'd ever tried on disappeared up my fat ass almost instantly.

"You should bring her in sometime," I said. My levity was as false as my words.

When Jjaks met my eyes he did not look all that happy either and I had the distinct impression that he had been hoping that I wouldn't want to meet her.

"I'll do that," he said and there was a sadness buried in his gentle brown eyes.

This all gave me hope that maybe the man had a crush on me in his own little way, as ridiculous as that might as seemed. But he was taken and I was no thief about to steal another woman's man.

Even if it always made my day to see him and make him smile.

* * *

Freddie definitely was NOT smiling when Jjaks brought her in to Styles two days later. Neither was he for that matter. She burst through the door first, letting everyone know of her arrival, which consisted of a family of tourists, two middle aged gamblers (a man and a woman) and a couple of teenaged lovebirds in a booth at the back of the place. Even without her noisesome entrance all eyes probably would gave been on her. She was gorgeous with a body to kill for, striking blue eyes and blonde silky hair. While every guy in the Diner started to drool over her, including the patriarch of the brood of tourists and half of the youthful pair of lovebirds, Jjaks came in behind her, his head down and his eyes on the floor. He looked beaten in a way I'd never seen him before and I instantly regretted suggesting he bring her in here. Freddie had obviously turned his role into being only her shadow while she was around. It looked like there was a fresh cut on Jjaks cheek to go with the other ones I'd see him show up with now and then.

They couldn't be shaving marks.

Jjaks rarely shaved.

I watched my friend trying to lead his lover over to his favorite and currently vacant booth but Freddie had other ideas and lead him over to the table opposite to the teenaged couple. The youn girl was glaring at her boyfriend and I thought Freddie intentionally stoked the fire by giving the sand haired boy a smile and a wink as she parked her perfect ass in the chair which would continue to offer her admirer the perfect vantage point to continue his admiration.

I half expected Freddie to leave the boy with a business card including her showtimes. Not that the kid was old enough to actually go and see it.

"Hi Erin," Jjaks greeted me warmly as I went over to the table before Carlita, the other waitress, could get there before me.

"Hi Jjaks," I returned.

" _Erin_? _Jjaks_?" Freddie said clearly noticing her boyfriend's fondness for me and that we were on a first name basis. "How long you've been coming to this shitty place for anyway? Suprising you haven't needed your stomach pumped for food poisoning or gotten the runs whenever you're home."

Jjaks looked embarrassed. I could not vouch for the quality of the food myself but she hadn't even tasted it yet! The least she could do was have a bite of the crummy stuff before she found out that her assessment was accurate.

I saw Freddie staring up at me, appraising to see if I was a competitor for her lover but her eyes intook my large size and my shyness and wrote an "X" beside my name even if Jjaks knew it a little too well.

"So how'd you come up with 'Styles' for this place? There isn't anything _Style_ -ish about it."

"The owner is called Jake _Styles_ , Freddie," Jjaks informed wearily. "And he has a constant ass crack on display so don't call him out to critique the name okay?"

While Freddie was rolling her eyes and stopping to give half of the lovebirds another sly look afterwards, Jjaks gave me a wink, if not one as sexually infused.

I took their orders and went to fill them. When I came back to take away some of the other customers' plates I couldn't help but overhear some of Jjaks and Freddie's conversation reach me possibly aided by the fact that I was intentionally eavesdropping.

"See I'm _here_ ," the showgirl said. "Does that make up for it?"

I didn't know what she was talking about until I quickly glanced behind me and saw her reaching across the table in order to touch his cheek: the same one where the cut was.

"You know I'm sorry, _baby_ ," she said in a far lower tone. "But you know I'm tired and you just make me so _angry_ sometimes. You should have known better when I get like that and moved out of the way."

Her eyes left his then and found me staring at them. I quickly looked away and almost dropped the plate in my hand. I'd heard similar conversations in the Diner before. But it was usually a guy saying the same nonsense excuses to a woman who bore the same cuts or bruises. Now I remembered all of the times that Jjaks had come into Styles with this wound or that. It made me feel sick and my heart broke for the man...because when you were a man, a decent one, you were taught never to hit back if it was against a woman.

When the food, one double cheeseburger and a salad was finished, I quickly brought them to the table. As I placed Jjaks burger in front of him our hands momentarily touched and we both started blushing, a fact we were both grateful went over Freddie's head.

She took a quick look at her boyfriend's meal and shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you ordered that shit? You wanna end up as fat and a slob as your brother Sam was, Jjaks?"

"He wasn't that fat," Jjaks argued, glancing at me in embarrassment.

"Say that when he's been on top of you pawing at you for minutes on the wedding night," she snickered.

I had known that Sam was Jjaks brother, whom had died sometime before he'd come out to Vegas from our conversations. But what Freddie had been doing with both him when she was now with Jjaks left me confused, an emotion the blonde easily read from my shocked expression.

"Oh, honey, did Jjaks forget to mention to you that I had been married to his brother before we ran off together? The first time we did it together was in a bathroom after the wedding ceremony. "

Jjaks looked up at me and probably read the fact that I was a little sickened by the revelation. It was a sin and a breaking of one of the Big Guy's Top Ten. I guessed, if the Bible were to be modernized they could revise it as such: Thou shalt not do it with your brother's bride on his wedding day in a bathroom.

She seemed to gloat in revealing the bombshell and then started to touch Jjak's ear. "That's why Jjaks is missing this chunk out of his ear. Sam bit it off because they were fighting over _me_."

Jjaks laughed bitterly. "That's more than a fair amount of revisionist history."

She glared at him but I was grateful to hear that at least she hadn't been responsible for this particularly nasty battle scar her boyfriend wore. My relief reminded me about how much I couldn't help but care for the man even after one of his faults had been so abruptly thrown out into the open.

"I'd get in some fights with my sister too," I told him with a smile.

Jjaks smiled up at me in his own relief, grateful I still was talking to him. "You did?"

I nodded. "Mostly verbal. But not always..."

"Well, I got Sam pretty good too the time he got my ear. I..."

"You're heart attack on a plate is getting cold, honey," Freddie interrupted.

Jjaks took a swig from his drink, as if for strength, and looked disappointed it was only Cola; then my friend started to eat his burger, keeping his mouth occupied so he couldn't speak. Just as Freddie had wanted.

My eyes lingered too long on the cut on his cheek that now looked obviously made by a woman's fingernail and I yearned to touch it. Only then I felt Freddie throwing a dagger like stare at me so I walked away before my hand and fingers could betray me.

But not without letting them touch Jjaks' shoulder comfortingly as I passed by.

When Freddie had finished her salad, Jjaks requesting a doggy bag for the food his girl was in too much of a hurry to let him finish, she told him that she would pay the bill if he waited outside for her. The man looked unsure at the start but then she made some remark that since she was the breadwinner between them he'd better shut up and just let her. Jjaks looked mortally ashamed again as he slunk off to the exit but he glanced at me before going as if wanting to tell me something but not being able to.

As Freddie walked with me to the cash register, she was studying me again with far less indifference this time. When I told her the price of the meal she handed me it to me in exact change. As I went to take it, she grabbed my hand and I stared at the fingernails wondering which one had been the guilty party to hurt Jjaks.

"Look I get it...You're sweet and so is Jjaks...you've got yourself a cute little crush and who wouldn't right? It's precious and all but listen, sweetheart, don't go getting any ideas because with that figure of yours they are going nowhere fast. You want a tip huh?" she said with the kind of friendliness displayed by villainous snakes in Saturday morning cartoons. "Jjaks does NOT like 'em big. I should know. You see one trace of cellulite or fat on me? I don't think so. I saved that man from spending the rest of his life in and out of prisons and I ain't about to lose him to a blimp in a waitress uniform. I have connections too before you start getting any funny ideas. Leave him alone for your own _personal_ welfare."

With that ominous and hurtful warning she relinquished her hold on my pudgy little hand and stormed out the door as another customer was coming in. The man, in his late twenties and wearing a pair of shades and a denim jacket to match his jeans, looked her over hungrily as she passed him. I averted my eyes and grabbed the counter trying to steady myself.

"You're Erin right?" I heard someone say and looked up to find the same guy who had just waltzed in looking at me. He kept glancing at my nametag but seemed to need reassurance that the name still belonged to me.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"A guy in the parking lot asked me to give this to you," he said and handed me a napkin.

I hastily took it and unfolded it, finding inside of the napkin a ten dollar bill and one quickly scrawled word:

 _Sorry_.


	3. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jjaks and I have fun at a casino right under Freddie's nose. Err...at least, I thought it was under her nose!

I didn't see Jjaks for days after he brought Freddie in. I couldn't bring myself to spend the $10 he had given to me. It, alongside the napkin with the scribbled " _Sorry_ ," was kept in one of my grandfather's old "White Owl" cigar boxes I had brought with me from Canada. I kept the box not because I liked the cigars but because I missed the man whom used to smoke them. Just like it wasn't the tips I was yearning achingly for but the man who used to give them to me instead.

Everytime I heard the bell ringing, signaling a new customer, or saw the shape of some man approaching out the window, I hoped to God that it would be him. But God must have been busy on some more nobler cause than a fat waitress' crush because it was always somebody else.

Not that this _wasn't_ a noble cause in its own way, I reasoned. I couldn't stop thinking about Freddie's words to Jjaks or the fact that he always showed up with this fresh wound or that. She was obviously abusing him both with her words and attitude but also her hands as well. The poor guy was walking proof of it. And from the looks of it he continually subjected himself to it. But why, I wondered to myself. Jjaks was a sweetheart but he hardly seemed the type to just let a woman walk all over him, let alone beat the tar out of him, even one as good looking as Freddie was.

Besides we were in Vegas.

Every second girl you saw was just as good looking as Freddie.

My mind got to wandering to her dropped and awkward little non sequitur that she had once been married to Jjaks brother. I didn't like thinking about that other confession about her and Jjaks screwing one another in the bathroom on the very same day. Not only because of the subsequent images of the two of them going at it amongst shower curtains, a toilet and bathroom tiles but still because I was a dyed in wool Christian and that was flat out breaking a commandment. I may be in Sin City but I still hung on to the morals my momma tried to teach me in spite of a father who didn't really give a damn if it didn't involve Elvis or Adolf.

The more days that went by and Jjaks failed to show, the more I became antsy and felt as if I had went and spoiled a good thing by suggesting he bring in his girl. If Jjaks enjoyed getting away to Styles as much as I enjoyed him getting here, then involving Freddie had been a huge mistake. I felt the need to apologize to the man but had no idea how to do it. It didn't sound like Jjaks worked anywhere for certain nor did I know where he lived. The only clue I had about his personal life was where his girlfriend worked.

But, I guessed, that was something, at least.

So summoning all of my courage, which wasn't very much at all, and facing a day off I descended into the world of fake tits and plastic chips that the MGM offered.

* * *

I usually tried to stay away from the casinos while I was living in Vegas. There was part of me that was afraid I'd be my father's daughter when it came to gambling and I would cave into temptation and then be forever hooked. Mom used to laugh that I shared my daddy's taste in pie (pecan and raspberry) after all. Even as I entered the MGM I tried to stay far away from the lure of the tables and focus on seeing if I could catch Jjaks somewhere first before I fell off from a wagon I had never really been away from. Trying to read Freddie's next move, I theorized that she would insist that her man stay as near to her as she could have him. You know, without him actually being up there on stage with her. Not that _that_ couldn't be an option in some of the more exclusive venues in the city.

I made my way to see the show starring Freddie, hoping that it wouldn't be her day off too.

Yes, I sighed, as I saw the women on stage prancing about with their perfect perky breasts on full display for the viewing audience. Speaking of commandment breaking, I knew I wasn't much better. I stood there searching for a place to sit, coveting the showgirls and their bodies, wishing I had long legs like they did, a thin waist and flat stomach and tits which looked as if they were trying to breastfeed God.

With another sad little sigh, I finally found a seat and searched the women on stage, trying to identify Freddie. I found her soon enough with her saucy smile and eyes of blue. She was working the audience, especially a big spender in the crowd, and as I looked at her body I wondered what on earth I was doing there. I couldn't compete with that! That was why Jjaks stayed with her, I thought sorrowfully: she was sex on two legs even if she chose to kick him with them too.

As I was staring at her, I felt eyes on me too and I turned around to see Jjaks gazing at me. I smiled at him despite feeling suddenly embarrassed that he'd caught me eyeing his girlfriend in jealousy. But then he only smiled at me from our distance of about ten feet away and I smiled back. I watched as Jjaks waited until Freddie's back was turned before he came to squat down beside where I was sitting.

"I didn't recognize you without the waitress uniform, at first," he told me in a whisper.

"It's my day off," I informed him.

"Come to see the show?" he asked, glancing fearfully at the stage but then relieved that Freddie hadn't noticed him gone yet.

"No, I came for you," I confessed.

Jjaks quickly turned to look at me. Our eyes seemed locked with each other more than anything else in the flashy room full of showgirls and things that either glowed or flashed and I thought I had touched the man before me in a way that I wanted to but feared I never could.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand.

Pulling me out of my chair, he proceeded in sneaking us both out of the showroom where his girlfriend was performing and hopefully too busy winking at a businessman with a fat wallet to notice.

* * *

We weaved in and out of the tables and slot machines at the MGM as if we were two children playing hooky whom may get caught at any second. We laughed and giggled freely and Jjaks even stopped to play a game or two along the way. He won at Roulette and Blackjack which he said had never happened before.

We were trying his hand at Craps when a guy in an expensive suit with two thugs flanking him pulled up a chair and sat down at a nearby table. I turned to my companion and mouthed one word: gangster.

Jjaks smiled incredulously. "That the first you seen here?"

I moved my head up and down. "Styles isn't exactly the favored hangout of the wealthy," I commented. "There were gangsters in Ottawa, close to where I grew up, though. From what I heard my dad knew 'em."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "He used to play poker with the big boys. Once he owed a lot of money to this one. The bigwig phoned up my mom one day demanding daddy pay him. He was really belligerent and insulting so my mom hung up on him. The phone started to immediately ring again and mom picked it up. 'Don't you ever hang up on me again you, bitch, or I'll kill you!' this guy threatened."

"What'd she do?" Jjaks asked rolling the dice again.

"She hung up on him," I stated.

My friend laughed.

"Mom was like that though. She was in the garden once and a guy from the radio pulled up in his van and offered to give her a prize if she went inside and turned on the radio to his station. She told him to go away; she wanted to keep gardening."

Jjaks laughed again and then set the dice free. They came up with the desired pips. Shouting and jumping up we hugged each other in celebration, earning the curious gaze of our friend the gangster himself.

* * *

With his winnings, Jjaks treated me to a meal of two burgers in a restaurant in the MGM far away from the stage where Freddie was strutting around almost completely naked.

"Good?" Jjaks asked past his boyish smile as he saw me devouring my cheeseburger.

"Mmm hmmm," I mumbled past a mouthful of beef. "Don't tell Jake but this is _infinitely_ better than the crud he has me serve on poor unsuspecting patrons."

I wiped off a bit of ketchup I could feel pooling at the corner of my lip.

"I'm not unsuspecting," Jjaks stated matter of factly. "I know it's crap."

"Oh you aren't are you?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Maybe it's just not the food that brings me back," he countered after a nod.

He was staring at me and I in return stared back at him. I could see where the cut Freddie had given him had started to heal and I brought my hand to touch it tenderly. Perhaps a little too tenderly. Although Jjaks looked like he wanted that touch, rejoicing in some kind human contact, it was almost a little too emotional for him, maybe a little too embarrassing to suspect that I knew whom had given it to him, and he looked down. I was suffering the same feeling but in a different way. I was touching Jjaks, the man that I loved, but he was with somebody else.

"I'm sorry about having you bring Freddie into Styles that one time," I finally got the chance to apologize.

Jjaks looked suddenly restless and unhappy.

"Freddie wants to get married," he announced after taking a bite of his own burger. "She wants it to be in one of those stupid chapels with an Elvis Presley impersonator officiating it."

I cringed. That was tacky all the way around, even for Freddie. But the fact that if Jjaks was to actually get married was even worse. His being somebody else's boyfriend was uncomfortable enough for me but I could still daydream about him and hope that maybe he'd someday come to his senses and split with the showgirl. If he was married that made it different. If he was married I couldn't even _look_ at him. The Second Big Guy had warned about that one: It was like actually breaking one of his Father's Top Ten my savior had warned.

But now, right now, Jjaks wasn't married so I risked looking at him and touching his cheek again. I brushed the back of my hand against it wondering what his stubble would feel like against my own skin if he were to kiss me. Jjaks looked up at me in that pained and longing way again and I thought it seeed as if he wouldn't mind helping me find out.

"Do you really want to be the second Clayton man to marry her?" I asked.

Jjaks didn't answer so I replaced the question with a new one. "How did you two meet anyway?"

The object of my affection laughed. "You up for hearing a very _long_ story?"

I nodded and Jjaks began.

* * *

We were standing at a slot machine by the time the man finished telling the Ballad of him and his paramour. He kept putting coins in and coming up empty but he kept right on trying, his mind more on the confession he was making than the fact that he was losing repeatedly.

"You know, it's funny," Jjaks said in a tone that betrayed he found it really anything but. "When I first saw Freddie alive and breathing I was so happy. I'd never been so happy before in my _life_. I thought that that was love. I thought I would give anything to keep her alive and with me forever. Now I'm wishing she had died every other day...life with Freddie is like that."

"Life with most people probably is," I told him. "Problem is you start off not knowing a lot about somebody. So it's exciting discovering things. Then that goes away...the excitement...and you're left with just the person, faults, virtues and all. Then comes the real test of it: to see if you truly love them after the freshness wears off. It's like a slot machine: a gamble."

"The worst part is that I keep missing Sam," Jjaks said almost angrily. "I hated the bastard when he was alive, he made my life miserable but I keep wishing he was alive. I even went by the house he bought for Freddie and him to live in. Just wandered through it for a good solid hour."

He pulled the slot lever and came up with two lemons and a bell. Putting in another coin, Jjaks tried his luck again.

"So are you gonna marry Freddie?" I asked, my heart in my throat.

"I don't know," my friend replied. "I mean it feels like I have to...we went through all that shit, after all. That's love right? It would be offensive to Sam if I didn't in a way...like his death was for nothing."

My heart sinking, I walked over to Jjaks and held on to his free arm, resting my head against his upper arm. I kissed his shoulder as he pulled the lever one last time and we both watched as it stopped first on one cherry, then another and lastly a third one, completing a line of three matching fruits.

"Huh," Jjaks said in a daze as the machine starting spitting out coins at his feet and flashing and ringing. "You must be my good luck charm. Too bad you weren't with me in Minnesota. "

I smiled sadly, staring at the cherries and thinking how fitting the image was but not possessing either the strength or courage to tell Jjaks exactly why.

* * *

The next day, back at Styles, I couldn't help but let my thoughts return constantly to the day before and the time I'd spent with Jjaks. It had felt so right but he was so close to marrying Freddie out of some guilt motivated conceived obligation to his dead brother that I feared that my relationship with the man was about to roll snake eyes and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was in the midst of pouring a patron some coffee that tasted as if it had been sitting there since yesterday when the bell rang and I looked up hoping it was Jjaks.

It wasn't him but a real snake instead.

Okay. Not a _real_ one but something very close to one.

"Okay Ms. _Goodyear_ ," Freddie Clayton hissed at me from across the Diner, her hand holding the door open. "You and me are about to have ourselves a little chat about what's appropriate and _inappropriate_ to do with another woman's man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catfight next chapter? Catfight next chapter.


	4. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and I literally fight over Jjaks.

Freddie Clayton led me out to the back of Styles Diner, although, at first, she seemed to have some difficulty in finding it. Her dumb blonde moment served me well enough and I hoped that maybe she wouldn't be able to find it at all. Confrontations were something I tried to avoid while it looked like Freddie fed on them as if they were her bread and butter. That is, when she wasn't using her own charms to butter up anybody she could use in any way.

We couldn't have been less alike, I thought to myself as I walked towards my doom, watching her slim figure in front of me. She was thin, beautiful, blonde, confident, sassy and sexy. I was fat, unglamorous, brunette, insecure, meek and dumpy. About the only thing that we had in common was a man named Jjaks Clayton. But while Freddie was lucky enough to go home every night and make love to him, I was just lucky enough whenever he came into the Diner so I could pour him a cup of bad coffee and serve him stale food.

"Ha, here it is," the woman soon announced, seeing the dumpster overflowing with more rank food stuffed into numerous and ancient garbage bags. The place looked and smelled horrid I half expected to see Oscar the grouch pop up and yell at us to scram, which I happily would have done.

But it seemed that it just wasn't turning out to be my day.

"Funny," I sighed, standing with my back to that very same dumpster. "That's where they usually keep the _backs_ of buildings: at the _back_."

She spun around and glared at me with eyes that seemed like blue icicles she was preparing to stab me with. "You think that's funny?" she asked. "What's funny is someone like _you,_ a very _very_ large piece of trash, thinking she can run out _unseen_ with my boyfriend!"

Even though I was terrified I could still be happy that she had referred to Jjaks as her boyfriend and not fiance. Nor was she wearing a ring on her skinny little finger. Apparently, despite her maneuverings, Jjaks still hadn't proposed to her yet.

"No," I stated, feeling emblazoned by my sudden ecstatic joy. "What's funny is that you could notice when you were making goo goo eyes at the bigshot, with the big hard on and the fat wallet, who was watching you prance around on the stage. Did he pay you well after the show, Freddie, or did you just roll him?"

"Why you big, fat bitch!" Freddie Clayton hissed and came running at me with her claws bared like you see birds of prey doing on National Geographic when they are prepared to grab an unsuspecting rabbit off of the ground for a quick bite to eat.

Not being so unsuspecting as those poor bunnies, I moved out of the way faster than she would have given me credit for. Her hands tore into one of the green garbage bags half hanging out of the dumpster instead. The bag ripped, spilling out some rotten produce but her fingernails went sailing straight through to the hard metal wall of the dumpster on the other side. I heard her nails breaking and cringed from the sound and the discomfort it must have caused the showgirl. I might not have liked her that much but...ouch!

"My nails!" she exclaimed, holding them up, both surveying and displaying their now broken selves. The nail tips were dangling off, obviously unsalvagable. I was grateful the only bright red was Freddie's chosen nail polish and not blood but the woman herself was filled with less gratitude. "I just got them done an hour ago!"

I snorted, trying to supress another burst of laughter which further wanted to erupt, seeing the exaggerated look of devastation on Freddie's face.

I mean, c'mon, as if the nails had even been real to begin with.

"Just have the nice lady paste another set on," I commented.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY LITTLE MISS LARD ASS!" she screeched and bent over to pick up a rotten tomato from off of the concrete floor.

I should have dodged out of the way again, as I witnessed the mislabeled fruit come hurling my way. It looked so pitiful, however, that I was betting that it wouldn't be able to make the full journey. But, _sigh_ , as I might gave already mentioned, I'm not one for gambling and its probably a good thing: I'm often wrong and this time was no different. The very old tomato reached its intended destination: smack dab in the middle of my face.

Freddie roared with laughter and I slowly wiped my face off with the back of my sleeveless arm. The woman was still so busy, bent over and holding herself, as she guffawed, that she failed to see me cast my eyes to the dumpster for my retaliating ammunition. The choice was a Godsend, as it turned out, and wondefully cliched. Strolling up to the hysterically laughing woman, I tapped her on the shoulder. She caught her breath, looked up into my face, which assumably looked as if someone had tried to make spaghetti sauce on it, and I offered her a smug little smile before I rammed the mouldy leftovers of a coconut cream pie right down on her perfect little nose.

Stepping back, I folded my arms and enjoyed the sight of Freddie wiping blue fuzzy cream off of the face she was so damn proud of. I started to walk away, hoping to get back to my job before somebody noticed I was gone and reported it back to Jake, when I felt somebody grab my ponytail from behind and tugged it way too hard.

It was a bet impossible to lose to as whom was doing the pulling.

"Owwwww!" I screamed as she forcefully whipped my head back.

"We are not done our little conversation about you getting your eyes off of my man!" she screamed. "You're too fat, honey! You'd either squish poor Jjaks or give him a heart attack!"

I started flailing my arms around towards my back, trying to either strike her or grab a chunk of her flesh. Only problem was there wasn't a lot of it as opposed to my large self. In a moment of quick thinking, I moved backwards and bumped forcefully into her causing the blonde to fall over and relinquish her hold on my hair.

Quickly rising to my feet before I broke the twig, and staring down at her, my eyes stinging from her words, I accused, "As if you don't hurt him enough! I've seen the bruises and scratches. Those last ones match your nails, Freddie! I'm glad that they busted!"

"He's a grown man! He can take it!" she shrieked back at me in embarrassment.

"Yes and he could beat your ass to next Tuesday, no matter what Charlie's Angels reruns taught you!" I hissed back. "But he's too good a man to do that! Too good for white trash dressed up in glitter like you!"

This earned me the full force of her next rebuttal. With the speed of an angry wildcat, Freddie lunged at my crotch and knocked me down, where she proceeded to punch my stomach, my breasts and my face repeatedly. If I was faster than she gave me credit for, she was stronger than her slight frame hinted at. I was grateful, though, that this time she was fighting me, a woman whom could hit her back, though, and not a man whom was too decent to. Despite her claws being out and holding no punches, I still outweighed her a great deal and managed to roll her over and straddle her despite a little effort.

Angry and wanting to teach the showgirl a lesson, I started belting her and hitting her as she had just done with me. "Do you like how that feels huh? Is that nice? Or can you dish it but can't take it?" I asked angrily.

"Awww," a deep, loud, boisterous and completely male voice suddenly spoke up, interrupting our little catfight. "When you girls gonna get to the good stuff? I've been waiting damn near long enough."

I raised my head and Freddie flipped her welting one back to find a man standing there watching us in a shirt two sizes too small, a red frizzy mess of hair sporadically on the top of his head and a big, naughty and expectant grin on his swollen face. While Freddie Clayton would have no idea who the man was, I recognized the face of my boss, Jake Styles, almost instantly. I also guessed the fact that after years of watching too much porn on cable he was living in the preposterous fantasy world that our fight would soon dissolve into wild sex for him to leer over without having to pay for it. He was just standing there, happily eating a slice of atrocious pie, made days ago, and waiting for the moment when Freddie and I would begin to start trying each other's out too.

" _EWWWW_!" we said in unison and fell away from each other.

The showgirl may not have _known_ Jake but she certainly seemed to be all too familiar with his particular type.

Freddie scrambled to her feet and looked down at me sitting on the pavement. Her eye was already swelling and she looked properly pissed. "This isn't over. Jjaks is mine!" she claimed possessively. "We're going to be husband and wife soon, you fat, food serving whore and there ain't _nothing_ you can do about it!"

She stomped off on her six inch heels and Jake watched her go in disappointment. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to cry as I held myself and rocked back and forth.

"You know, Carlita is still in the Diner," Jake suddenly stated. "If I bring her back here and pay you both five dollars..."

"No!" I shouted at him testily.

"Well then get yer fat ass back to work, Erin," Jake snapped, the pie and the show both over.

* * *

I guess that my bad day carried through for the rest of the week. I never saw Jjaks once. What was even worse, though, was when I was flipping through one of the papers a customer had left behind during a time when the Diner was empty except for the chef and the other waitresses which equaled all of about one.

Feeling my knees threatening to give out and tumble my plump little body on to the floor, which hadn't seen a mop in at least a week, I sat down on the red booth seat and felt my heart breaking while Patsy Cline sang about being crazy for loving somebody she could never possibly have.

On a full page, in large lettered declaration, was an announcement for the upcoming marriage of one prized showgirl for the MGM, Freddie Clayton, and her loving fiance, Jjaks Clayton. In about a weeks time they were supposedly walking down a rhinestone aisle at the Hunka Hunka Burning Chapel of Love and being married by Elvis!

Or, at least, what I assumed, would be a reasonable facsimile.


	5. Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Jjaks and Freddie's wedding day, I plan to interrupt the ceremony only to discover that Jjaks has made plans of his own.

I counted every single stupid hour leading up to that fucking little wedding that felt more like a funeral to me. No. I'm lying. I counted every single miserable second. My internal clock was keeping track even if my mind wasn't. No. I'm lying again. It wasn't any clock; it was my _heart_.

I kept hoping to see Jjaks walk through that door so I could plead, _beg_ with him not to go through with it. I still wore the bruises and scrapes from my encounter with the Hellcat known as Freddie Clayton; that Jjaks was setting himself up for a lifetime of her bullying upset me. But I didn't know where the two unrelated, and as of yet unmarried, Claytons lived in order to go and see Jjaks and tell him not to marry the woman.

In desperation, I formed a plan to crash their wedding. Right when that Elvis asked if anybody objected at that Hunka Hunka Burning Chapel of Love, I was going to rise up from that tackly little pew and say that I did. Even if it meant that everyone would be looking at me and I'd wanna hightail it out of there. I owed it to Jjaks Clayton.

Yes, I'd stand up and tell him that he couldn't go through with it.

Because Freddie wasn't any good for him.

Because I was in love with him.

Because he deserved a decent wedding not one officiated by somebody pretending to be Elvis Presley.

I still went in to Styles that day, but I was planning on cutting out during my shift. So what if Jake fired me, I reasoned. I'd have saved the man I loved from a fate worse than death. That would be just fine with me.  
About an hour and a half before the ceremony, however, Jake himself showed up in his nearly empty diner with an unusual demand which didn't involve lesbianism this time.

"Hey big girl," he addressed me while his own belly was sticking out from his way too small shirt; a shirt so stained by various condiments he should have tried to sell it to a museum as a lost work of Jackson Pollock. "I just got a call for a delivery."

"But we don't _make_ deliveries," I reminded him.

"We do when the guy phones up and offers me $500 plus the price of the hamburger and fries he ordered," Jake informed me, changing his rules. "Here's the address."

I sighed. It was at the MGM.

"Deliver it and then get yer fat ass back here," Jake ordered, walking away.

"Because the place is so jumping," I called out.

"Nobody likes a _wise_ fat ass sweetheart," he retaliated before thankfully disappearing from eyesight.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I knew I could make it. Actually it was a Godsend in a way. Whomever this was who was stupid enough to pay $500 bucks for a hamburger and fries which tasted like crap let to sit on a hot day, had given me the perfect reason to leave the Diner and pay a certain nuptials a little timely visit afterwards.

* * *

Exiting the elevator at the MGM, I balanced the styrofoam container on my hip while I looked at the room number written on my little white piece of paper. My eyes skimming the numbers on each door, I moved about as fast as my chubby legs would take me. It was later than I had hoped and I just wanted to get to the Hunka Hunka before Freddie Clayton became Freddie Clayton.

Err...well, you know what I mean.

Knocking on the hotel room door, expecting some fat cat gangster or his bodyguard to open it, I was surprised to actually recognize the guy when somebody finally answered it.

"Jjaks!" I exclaimed happily.

The object of my affection was standing there looking as handsome as he possibly could in a black tuxedo. He smiled back so warmly and affectionately that my heartstrings began to soar as if Niccolo Paganini was working 'em .

"Erin!" he stated. "I'm glad your jerk of a boss actually sent the waitress I asked for."

I couldn't help it. I flew into my friend's arms, the burger carton getting smashed in between us. Jjaks held me too, not caring if a bad hamburger and fries was getting squished up against his stomach. Our embrace coming to its end, Jjaks studied my face and I watched as he finally intook my bruised and cut up appearance.

"What happened?" he demanded, touching a cut on my cheek. "You look just about as bad as..."

I saw his wheels turning.

"Fucking piece of shit," he exclaimed, staring down at the rug to his left. He then returned his gaze back to me and seemed very upset. "Were you and Freddie in a fight?"

I was kind of frightened, seeing how riled up he was, but saw no easy way out of telling him the truth. "Unhh...yeah."

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, backing and turning away as he ran a hand through his dark hair. I caught the styrofoam container before it fell to the floor and spilled out its contents on to the expensive rug.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "She showed up at work wanting to tell me off for us running off that one day at the casino."

"I'm mad at _her_ not at you," Jjaks stated, holding a hand up in my direction. "She showed up a few days ago all beat up and told me some guy did it that came to watch the show. She kept harping on about it, saying she needed somebody to be there for her and how it reminded her of when her dad used to have a go at her when he was drunk. I felt so bad she finally managed to weasel a proposal out of me."

"No," I said, shaking my head and putting the broken container down on a nearby stand. "We were just fighting over you."

"You were _fighting_ over _me_?" he asked and his anger seemed to flee in the wake of that ego boosting statement. His mouth turned upwards in that familiar boyish grin and I knew he was gloating, picturing a big catfight performed outside of a crummy Diner all in his honor.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him in motherish disapproval. "We should have invited you and given you a ringside seat. Right alongside Jake's."

"Jake got to see it but I didn't?" Jjaks asked in disappointment.

"Yeah. Only he was hoping it would turn into a lesbian themed skin flick."

Jjaks looked horrified at this, which made me feel better. "It's bad enough I slept with her, you shouldn't have to too."

He then stopped to study me in my waitress uniform. "It's a gas to see you here in that," he remarked.

Looking at me in excitement, Jjaks suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me deeper into the suite I now assumed the MGM had given to Freddie, since she was one of its main attractions. "I gotta show you something," he announced pulling me willingly towards what turned out to be the bedroom. It was a large and spacious room, all done up in whites, pinks and reds, with a large king sized bed at its center. I hated looking at that thing and thinking about what Jjaks and Freddie got up to on it. Instead, I tried to focus on Jjaks, whom was running over to a dresser. Pulling open the drawer, he yanked something out of it and then rushed over to me. Grabbing me by the shoulders and urging me to sit on the edge of the bed, while he sat down next to me, the man held up one of those plastic jars pharmacists filled with drugs. Only this time it was definitely _not_ a group of pills it was keeping safe. "There's the ear that my brother bit off," he stated proudly.

"It's nice," I stated. "Kind of like Blue Velvet."

"I had it perserved so I'd always have something to remember him by."

Now keeping the part of an ear that your brother took a chomp out of had to rank as about one of the most pathetic things I had ever heard in my mind. And also one of the sweetest. That and marrying his current widow, the one that he'd screwed in the bathroom on their wedding day, just so Sam's death wouldn't all be for nothing. I rested my head on Jjaks shoulder and he lowered the container with his ear chunk so that it rested on his knee.

"Are you really going to marry her?" I asked him softly.

"I guess," he replied flatly. "I don't know now."

I smiled thinking about marrying Jjaks me instead of Freddie. "I want to get married in the world's smallest church," I confessed. "I saw it in the Enquirer once. My grandfather always read those things. You have to get to it by boat and it only fits three people. But I want a small wedding anyway so..."

I lifted my head off from his shoulder when I felt him turning his head to stare at me. I blushed and felt embarrassed. "I guess, that really isn't all that much better than being married by an Elvis impersonator though."

"No," Jjaks said, shaking his head and staring at me. "It sounds real nice."

I swallowed deeply and finally took a better look at the room now that I didn't have to see the bed I was sitting on. Pictures of Freddie in various showgirl getups adorned the walls. It was a vulgar display of her beauty and the fact that the woman revelled in it. The man beside me followed my vision to them and laughed. "You know, when I was a kid, my mother had pictures of a showgirl up on the walls too. I think it was of her when she was younger...but she looked so different then that my kid sized brain had trouble accepting it. The woman in the photo used to dance for me if I stared at it long enough."

I smiled. "When I was young, I wanted to be all the beautiful naked girls on the covers of the porn videos my daddy rented out. Then I'd picture being a stripper too. But only with one audience member: the man that I loved."

Jjaks was staring down at me again. His expression made my skin pop up with gooseflesh and my nipples feel hard and tingly. "Would you strip for me, Erin," he softly requested.

"On your _wedding_ day?" I whispered my tits still feeling all pins and needles.

"Yeah," he replied huskily. "I didn't have a bachelor party. I think I'm owed it."

Tears were stinging my eyes, thinking of Freddie's perfect skinny body and comparing it to my own large and imperfect one.

"I'm fat," I said, my voice low. "My breasts are saggy. It won't make for a very good show."

"It's alright," Jjaks said, putting down the jar with his ear and cupping the side of my face. "Right about now I'm sick of thin girls with gravity defying tits. It'll be nice to see a real pair again."

Swallowing again, I rose to my feet and began to hesitantly remove my clothing for my audience of one: Mr. Jjaks Clayton.

There was no music so I played some in my head. It was the sexy sort like Link Wray's Rumble. Actually it _was_ Link Wray's Rumble. The first thing which came off was the tie around my hair, the one keeping it out of my face and similarly out of the customer's food when I served it up to them. It fell in auburn-brown curls onto my shoulders and Jjaks looked at them lying there in enthusiastic appreciation. Hearing that old brutal and jangly guitar in my head still, I started to remove my dress as I swayed my hips, slowly lowering the zipper at the back and letting it fall around my shoes which I removed next. Jjaks took in the sight of me in my bra and panties and seemed excited again.

"They're red," he stated and I was glad that he wasn't centering on the rounded piece of flesh called a belly between them. "I didn't take you for that type. I like it."

From the look in his eyes it was obvious that he did. It was also very apparent from the tower that was being created in his lap that he was vastly enjoying my amateurish presentation and my red laced areas. Jjaks was getting a pretty impressively sized erection. Seeing it, knowing that I was turning the man on, my own arousal, which was getting to burn something fierce, really started to twitch and respond. My vagina was sizing up that piece of meat and was starting to clench as if it was already getting to hold it. But this was just a strip show, I scolded it. Nothing more. Even though my tits were still all tingly and anxious too.

"You aren't finished," Jjaks said, his voice real rough.

"I'm not," I stated, my lower region throbbing.

"It's the full deal remember," he stated. "No tease."

Gulping, I started the music up inside of my mind again and decided to take off the panties before I tackled the bra. I removed a leg out from each hole first and was about to throw them to the side when Jjaks corrected. "To me. You throw them at me, Erin."

I tossed them into the man's lap and I'll be darned it one of those leg holes didn't loop intself right around Jjaks Clayton's hard-on, making it seem like some lewd version of Ring Toss. Eagerly the man picked the panties up and started to smell them. Coming to the crotch, his eyes widened momentarily before he took an even deeper breath of it and his tongue came out. I watched in shocked delight as he started to lick the fabric there, savoring it. He returned the red lace panties to his lap and the erection and I started old Link Wray up again and reached around my back to the hooks of my bra. My heart was beating about as quickly as a frightened rabbit's foot when it hits it against the ground as I undid them. I pulled it off slowly and threw this at my sole audience member and his member, which had been given me a standing ovation for most of the show. Not wanting to see it go limp, I cupped each of my breasts and held them, keeping them from his gaze.

"Come here," Jjaks instructed gently, reading my shy insecurity.

I walked towards him, each step causing pleasure from the friction caused to my genitals which were already on fire from the blood all rushing there and the pressure made by my arousal.

"Closer," Jjaks said, pulling me towards him until I was practcally straddling his legs and cock.

The man gently, yet forcefully, took my hands and removed them. He then brought his own to them. I began to rock my hips as he tenderly touched each nipple and fondled my boobs with obvious joy, being gentle around the areas bruised from my fight with his lover. The movement of my body intensified as he brought his mouth to each responding tit in turn and began to suckle them. I threw my head back and moaned, while I continued to press myself against Jjaks Clayton's very hard erection.

"Now that's 100% genuine, no additives or perservatives," he moaned too as his tongue rolled around the skin and areola of my left breast.

His left hand when to my vulva and began to stroke it a few times before it dipped into the folds. Finding the bud, his finger rolled around it too before taking it in his thumb and finger and rubbing it. While his mouth ravenously feasted on one of my large breasts, one hand played with my clit while his other hand found my vaginal entrance, I was trying to catch my breath and find at least one coherent thought amidst the pleasure he was bringing to me.

Licking my tit again, Jjaks pressed his face into it and I felt his stubble piercing the soft skin there. "You're very wet," he commented and I felt each movement made by his lips. "Tell me Erin, are _you_ on the menu today? Cuz that's the only thing that kept me going to that shithole your boss has the nerve to call a Diner."

"YES!" I cried out as he rubbed my clit quicker and with more force and as his fingers traveled deeper inside.

Suddenly Jjaks took his hands out from me, and grabbing my full ass, threw me onto the King sized bed where I squirmed in pleasure as he jumped on top of me and assaulted my chest with the weapon he referred to as his mouth.

Working his kisses lower along my body, Jjaks reached my cunt and eyed it with desire as his fingers started to run through my thick pubic hair. "This is what I'm talking about," the man stated with obvious glee. "No more of that waxed to an inch of its life pussy. I've been missing a good old fashioned _bush_."

He was gripping my furry mound lustfully and with boyish zeal.

"Jjaks," I cried out, wanting more of his touch but in another area too.

He turned his attention lower, probably seeing the curtains having spread and that little button popping up in urgency. I could feel the air on it slightly and the liquid pooling around it and dripping out. Jjacks looked at me down below and seemed incredibly hungry again.

"Ever since I saw you, girl, I've been wanting to taste you," he confessed lowering his head and introducing the tip of his pink tongue to my red clitoris.

I shuddered and he continued the attention he had wanted to bestow upon my privates, apparently since the first day we had met. Jjaks Clayton was eating me out and I was willing to give him all the second helpings he wanted. His tongue seemed to know just where to go and when he should hold back, not willing to push me to the brink yet. Any fluid that came gushing out, Jjaks lapped up, as if he was a starving man in the Sahara and I was the pool in an oasis. When I was pleading for him to make that wonderful, precious pressure finally erupt, Jjaks finally took me to that place. I started to come as his lips were wrapped around my twat, sucking it as I saw some people suck on a cube of ice and his fingers were up my cunt and feeling around. Oh, I was calling out things then: his name, some jibberish and some praise to God for such beautiful bliss.

Panting on the bed, dressed in its pink and red sheets, while I was adorning similar more natural shades, I watched Jjaks fumbling with his trousers and finally letting loose that swollen cock he'd been hiding all of this time. It looked awfully sore and angry at being kept under wraps and that I'd been getting all of the touching and attention and not it. It was red and swollen, wet and pointing its leaking eye upwards at the ceiling.

"Can I have you, Erin?" Jjaks asked, caressing my large tummy. "Do you want me?"

"Oh yes," I said, gazing up at him while my head rested on the well fluffed pillow. " _Please_. I've wanted you too ever since I saw you strolling across the parking lot and catching that cigarette in your mouth, Jjaks!"

He smiled at me, positioned himself just right, lifted my ass a bit and then pushed his dick inside with one violent yet oddly sweet movement. I bit back a cry because it hurt terribly. It felt like Jjaks had shoved a heavy subway car full of passengers inside of me. Biting my lip, I looked down only to see his red, veiny shaft being lost inside of me. I briefly wondered why Jjaks cock, as big as it was, was so hard for my cunt to handle when a baby was designed to go slipping on out of there.

"It's...it's so _big_ ," I commented.

I looked up into Jjaks face then. His eyelids were half closed and kind of fluttering while his mouth was opened in this expression of erotic ecstasy and I knew that my body swallowing that engorged thing of his was blowing his mind with bliss. Obviously he was mistaking my comment, not for the pained confession it was, but for dirty talk instead. This made my vagina appreciate that large tube of slicked up goodness a heck of a lot more and I felt my own resulting burst of pleasure as I knew that I was satisfying Jjaks Clayton.

"That's _gr_ -grade AAA beef your filling me with, _s_ -sir," I commented, rolling my hips a bit, grabbing his tie and lowering his head down towards mine. "It's too high quality for Styles. I'm _ahhhh..._ I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep it for myself."

"You are?" he stated, offering my lips a quick lick and kiss.

"Mmmm...hmmm...you keep right on..." I fought a bolt of delight as I felt the cock give a spasm inside of me. "I'm gonna have to smuggle it right there, mister...right between my...my _LEGS_!"

Jjaks, being the bad boy that he was, started to slide it in and out, in and out between those two legs in illustration and I turned into a pile of incoherent pudding beneath him. Not that Jjaks seemed to mind. His lips were on my face, throat and breasts as he continued to thrust away.

"OH JJAKS! JJAKS! YOU DO ME SO...SO...FRICKIN GOOOOOD," I was crying out.

My first and only lover seemed very pleased as well. Clearly even after so much time with the very svelte Freddie, he didn't mind the pleasures a big girl's body could bring him. He was humping me like he couldn't get enough which further set me hurtling towards my own climax.

"UNH...UNHH...JAKS," I moaned. "I...I LOVE YOU!" I cried.

"I...I..." he was starting to say but his words never came out since we were rudely interrupted.

Both of our attention was immediately drawn to the door to the bedroom as it was thrown open and we turned to see Freddie Clayton, bedecked in a stunning white _(WHITE?_ ) wedding dress and looking as mad as Hell standing in the doorway.

"JJAKS CLAYTON YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH LITTLE JERK OF A BASTARD! YOU STOOD ME UP ON OUR WEDDING DAY SO YOU COULD FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN?!?"

Lying there completely naked under the body of the man I loved, while he was still attired in what was meant to be his wedding day tux, I was humiliated. I was also terrified. Problem was that often when I was scared I also became aroused. Feeling Jjaks dick still buried inside of me and about ready to burst, I found myself coming with the force of a hurricane.

"AHHHHHHH!" I helplessly screamed out.

My body convulsing and my vagina clenching his erection furiously, I watched as Jjaks eyes went back inside of his head and he started to shoot his load inside of me with the exuberance of a dam busting.  
"UNHHHHHH!" he shouted out as he continued to spray into me as if it was a fire hoze and nozzle attatched to his groin and not a penis with its glans all enflamed.

Freddie came over in a horrifying and almost comical flurry of rage and tried to forcefully separate us as our bodies were linked and finding their mutual climaxes with one another. Even with her standing there, pummelling her fiance with her fists, I couldn't help but feel wonderful as Jjaks offered to me his seed after having given me what I assumed was his physcial declaration of love.

Then Freddie had to spoil it all by opening her mouth and planting her own seed of doubt in my insecure little mind.

"IS THIS YOUR LOUSY REVENGE SCHEME JJAKS CLAYTON? LEAVE ME STANDING AT THE ALTAR LOOKING LIKE A FOOL!" she shrieked. "OR IS THIS PAYBACK FOR SAM? I SCREW YOU ON MY WEDDING DAY TO HIM SO YOU SCREW A FAT WAITRESS ON OURS?"

My mind processed what the woman was saying while my soul felt jarred from the realization that Jjaks might have only been using me to get back at Freddie and for his brother Sam. I remembered how sad he had felt in regards to the loss of his brother that day we had spent gambling in the casino. Staring up at Jjaks as my body suffered the last of its spasms, I started to cry. I saw his brown eyes gazing down into mine with some unreadable emotion. Freddie might have been too skinny to push her boyfriend off of me but I had a bit more weight and the element of surprise. Jjaks went both falling off and out of me as I pushed him away and sat up, my hands shielding my sagging breasts from the showgirl's eyes. I climbed out of the bed with the speed of that same frightened bunny.

"And fuck _Jjaks_! Look! She was a _virgin_!" Freddie exclaimed eyeing the bed where I had just been."She got blood all over the bedsheets!"

Holding my breasts, I looked to where Jjaks was lying at the foot of the bed where he had just fallen. He peered over it to see the small pool of blood I had left when his big, engorged member had torn me open for the very first time. He looked at it and then back to me, a look of shame in his eyes. "Erin," he whispered.

But it was too late.

I picked my waitress uniform off from the floor, leaving my panties and bra, and rushed to the door and out of it.

"ERIN!" I heard Jjaks yelling in frustration but I didn't look back, feeling his cum trailing down my thigh. Hastily throwing the uniform up over my head and onto my plump and used body, I left the suite, Jjaks, his banshee of a girlfriend and a cold hamburger and french fries in a smashed nonbiodegradable container behind me.


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jjaks and I are confronted by Freddie as we try to leave Las Vegas for Minnesota and a life together.

I could hardly see where I was going. Tears clouded my vision and all the blinking I was doing was about as useful as a pair of busted windshield wipers. Everytime my eyelids moved down all they did was push the tears out of my eyes so new ones could come and take their place.

"Shit," I said wiping them away with the back of my sleeve.

With all my blasted crying and impaired vision I somehow ended up at the back of the hotel, in the alley and greeted by the sight of a dumpster loaded with enough trash to make Styles jealous and a coupla cats making fair use of it all to breed and hunt for mice. By then I was so exhausted by everything, Jjaks engagement to Freddie, losing my virginity to him and then finding out it had all been for some revenge scheme against the showgirl, I couldn't find the strength necessary to backtrack through the casino and make it out the front door. I stumbled over to the dumpster, plopped myself down on the dirty cement ground to its side, rested my back against the wall of the MGM and started to weep, hoping nobody came out to add more debris to the already overflowing pile of junk beside me.

My tears wouldn't stop falling. I had believed that Jjaks loved me, that he had made love to me because he had honestly been attracted to me. But, I guessed, it had all been a poorly made gamble. My momma had never wanted my daddy to come to Las Vegas incase he lost all of their money. But I had gone and done something even worse: I'd wagered my heart on the sweet smile of a fine looking man who could catch a cigarette between his lips and I had gone and lost it too. Money you could always make again if you had the mind to. Hearts...well God only ever gave a person one of those and mine was shattered and trampled to pieces about the size of a speck of sugar.

Not to mention the fact that I had failed to collect the cash for the burger and fries as promised so I was likely to return to the Diner and find myself fired and in need of money on top of it.

My crying was earning the frightened glances of the kitties so I tried to quieten my sniffles and bundled in closer to myself just wishin' I could shrink and become as small as the broken pieces of my heart. When I heard the door opening to the alley, I prayed to God that whomever it was would just have their smoke or drop off their trash and then leave me the Hell alone.

I guessed God didn't appreciate the H word much because I soon saw a pair of black trousered legs belonging to a certain tuxedoed man come and stand right in front of me. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Jjaks.

So I didn't.

What I did do was wipe my nose of the back of my sleeve after trying to sniff up my snot back into my wide nostrils didn't work.

Jjaks plopped his handsome ass down beside me and we sat in silence for a while other than the sound of a female feline calling for a Tom Cat to come and satisfy the need in her.

"So how'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"I had Lenny from security watch the cameras back to locate you."

"Smart," I said twiddling my fingers resting in my lap.

"You're smarter than either you or Freddie give yourself credit for. And a good actor too. I mean you sure had me fooled. Gotta give you credit for..."

I never got to finish my sentence. My first and only lover grabbed my head and started to kiss me passionately. It had all of the heat in it from our coupling up in his hotel suite but an urgent desperation too. He was practically devouring my lips and whenever he broke it for even a second, he'd go right back to kissing me again. He was lowering me on to the concrete floor behind the dumpster when I pulled away from yet another one of his dazzling kisses. "Jjaks, I can't breath," I said.

"Sorry," he apologized but continued to gently lie me down on the ground.

I looked up at him while he hovered over me and I touched his white shirt where his heart would be located. "It's okay," I said.

Jjaks started to stroke the hair away from my forehead. "Erin, I didn't plan that...it wasn't about Sam or Freddie. It wasn't about revenge. It was only about you, all about _you_. Well except for the part about _me_ being in love with you and wanting to push myself so far up inside of your pussy I'd make you scream your fucking head off."

"You're...you're in love with me?"

"Yes," Jjaks said.

"I love you too," I said, running my fingers through the man's hair.

He brought his face to my neck where his lips started to kiss the flesh there and up to my jawlne and lips, sending out shots of pleasure throughout the rest of my body. At the same time, I felt his hands going up the skirt of my waitress uniform, letting his fingers gently run up my thigh until he spread my legs.

"I'm glad you left your panties up in the suite," he confessed, cupping my furry mound and running his fingers through it before finding my excited clit.

"Jjaks!" I exclaimed trying to retain some measure of composure. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm gonna show you that what happened wasn't out of some revenge scheme but because I _wanted_ to do it...just like I _want_ to now."

He was kissing my neck again while I felt him moving his body between my legs, which I spread even farther to allow him inside to answer and fulfill my growing horniness. "I got Freddie fighting with me in front of a dumpster and her fiance fucking me behind it," I mumbled, feeling his cock poised right at my dribbling cunt's entrance.

"I'm not her fiance anymore, Erin," Jjaks stated and played with my nipple through the fabric of my uniform.

"Really?" I said, turning my head from off the side of the pavement, where my cheek was resting as my arousal had reached a perfect plateau of pressure between my legs and only needed Jjaks entry to bring it to complete satisfaction, to meet his dark and shining eyes.

"No," Jjaks said. "It isn't right to marry one person when you're in love with another."He lifted his upper body from mine again and cupped my cheek. "Freddie taught me that one lesson, at least."

I took his hand and kissed it tenderly; the skin on his hand was soft against my lips.

Seeing me on the verge of crying again as my pudgy hand held his own like the precious thing it was to me, a sweet and caring yet lustful look crossed Jjaks stubbled face and he finally pushed into me, causing me to cry out in welcome.

Thrusting into me while I writhed beneath him, I noticed that this time Jjaks was far more tender in his lovemaking. Probably it was due to the fact that he now knew of my inexperience but maybe also because he now kept kissing my face all over and tasting my tears, knowing how sad I had been just a few moments ago when I had been afraid he didn't love me. Now, though, I knew for certain just how much he did. I could feel it in every soft touch from his hand or forceful thrust of his dick, hear it in every noise he helplessly made as he found his pleasure in my large body and could see it easily written on his face. Jjajs Clayton had fallen in _love_ with me, just as much as I had done with him.

"Oh Jjaks!" I cried as I came, a powerful sensation once more but one not witnessed by anyone save the alleycats.

And maybe a security guy named Lenny.

"You wanna leave this place and head to Minnesota to see some snow?" Jjaks asked me after he had finished with his own climax and was resting his head on the swell of my breasts.

Feeling his cock give its last few twitches and spills, I nodded. "Just as soon as we can," I said.

Which turned out to be very soon indeed.

* * *

Jjaks didn't want to return to his hotel suite, and since the only thing I loved in all of Las Vegas was holding my hand and by my side, both of us decided on just leaving the City almost instantly. Jjaks couldn't help himself in trying one game of Craps before we left to give us something to go on however.

"You're my good luck charm, baby," he whispered down to me, convincing me to let him throw the pair of dice once in farewell.

I blew on the white and black polka dotted squares in his hand before he tossed them, making the joke that I'd do the same to him later.

"Well then I'm already a winner!" he exclaimed as he let them fly onto the purple board.

They announced that my man was a winner twice and we laughed and were kissing in celebration until we heard a familiar sound.

"Not so fast," Freddie Clayton said after having cleared her throat and we looked up to see her standing at the table, holding the dice in her hand and glaring at us both like our luck had just about run out. "You gotta marry _me_ , Jjacks Clayton," she threatened. "Or else all of this and your dead brother was for nothing."

I felt frightened at the showgirl having invoked Sam but glancing up at Jjaks I saw that hearing his brother being mentioned hadn't hurt him like it might have before. "Sam's dead," Jjaks stated. "And that has more to do with us _being_ together in the first place. Two wrongs don't make a right. No matter how hard you and myself tricked me into believing they did."

The showgirl still in her beautiful white _(WHITE?!?)_ wedding dress snickered. "You're just sayin' that because this hash slinging floozy got her hooks into you," she said with sexy smoothness as she grabbed the lapels of the man she had tricked into proposing to her's tuxedo.

"No," Jjaks replied. "That was you. Your left and your right hooks to be precise. Not to mention your nails. And I took it all because I felt that I deserved it for what we did to Sam but...he did it to himself. And besides that...us being together was a sin from the first. You know that. It was fitting we ended up here in Sin City. But I'm tired of living in sin, Freddie. And I'm tired of the $4 All You Can Eat buffets and towels that always smell of Downey fabric softener too."

"So you're just gonna leave me here all alone?" Freddie asked putting on her best wide eyed and wounded little expression.

Jjaks took the dice from out of her hand and placed his own on the blonde's shoulder. "Freddie, you haven't been alone since the day you first got here. Lenny told me all about it. Come to think of it, though, I do have one last sin to commit here..."

Before either Freddie or I knew what was happening, Jjaks' fist met the showgirl straight on her painted cheek and she went falling on the Craps table instead of the more commonly used pair of dice.

"That's for all the times you did it to me, Freds, but you never thought I could do it to you back. Guess you were betting on it...Guess you bet wrong," Jjaks said and threw the dice onto the table to join her. Seeing that they turned up with a three and a four on her white clothed stomach, the man unleashed the full blinding effect of his smile on me inside of the MGM casino. "Hey we won again, Erin! See you are my good luck charm! You helped me avoid not only one pair of Snake Eyes but two!"

* * *

After collecting our winnings and leaving Freddie Clayton behind, we hightailed it out of the MGM to look for the quickest way out of Las Vegas. The sun was coming up, casting everything in a golden hue, and I felt both embarrassed to be out under its brightness in only my waitress garb with no bra or panties but giddy also to be by the side of Jjaks Clayton. He looked around the area for a taxi until his eyes came to rest on a middle aged man placing a large, heavy box in the backseat of his old car.

"Hey!" he called out.

The man, turning around to see whom was shouting out to him, quickly saw Jjaks and waved.

"Wait a second Erin," my lover and friend said and he rushed up to the man. They talked for a few seconds before Clayton motioned me forward towards them.

"This is my friend," Jjaks said without giving a name. "He's the one who brought me to Vegas and he's the one who's gonna bring me out of it plus one too. This is Erin"

"Hi," I said, shaking the man's hand while Jjaks wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Hope one of you don't mind sitting in the front," the man said. "Backseat is full of the wares I couldn't sell, despite all of the hotels and motels and people who need 'em here."

"You take the back seat," Jjaks said, knowing I was shy and also protective of me realizing that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Thanks," I said and kissed his cheek before carefully climbing into the car in such a way so I wouldn't moon Las Vegas before I left it.

On our way out of the city, the Driver glanced at me in the mirror above the dashboard and asked Jjaks, "So this the girl you came out here to meet?"

"No. Erin's the girl that I found when I finally came to my senses," Jjaks answered, looking behind at me and offering a reassuring smile and a wink.

"Good," the Driver said. "Didn't care much for that other one. Even with reading in between the lines. "Where you two heading anyway?"

"Back to Minnesota," Jjaks replied.

"All roads lead home," our Driver commented.

Looking at the box to my side, I saw a familiar book sticking out and I removed it from its cardboard confines. Holding it up in excitement, I exclaimed, "The Bible! You're a Bible salesman!"

"Yup," the older man confirmed with a smile.

"Can I buy one from you?" I asked. "I left mine back in Vegas."

"It's on the house," the Driver said, smiling at me in the mirror. "I offered Jjaks one before but he refused. But it's the good and proper way to start out on any journey; all sweethearts roaming under God's sky only need that one book as their map. It'll show you the way. It and a copy of Cosmopolitan."

Jjaks was turning to look at me from over the back of his passenger side seat again. He was wearing this suprised yet amused little grin on his face. "You're a Christian?"

I smiled and nodded, holding the book closely, with both hands, to my chest and heart.

Jjaks laughed but luckily was still gazing at me with affection instead of either the hate or ridicule my faith sometimes garnered. "I didn't know."

"That's what relationships are..." the Driver mused. "Finding out things about each other until there is nothing left to discover. The gamble in it all is whether you'll still be love with the person after that final surprise."

"Yeah," Jjaks said as we gazed at each other across the seat and I felt all funny and worried, wondering if Jjaks Clayton would still love me at the end of our discoveries when the freshness had worn off and no new revelations, good or bad, would happen.

"Maybe after Minnesota we can find us the world's smallest church before we head on up to Canada. You'd like that wouldn't you, Erin?" Jjaks asked and I knew from the look of love in his eyes that I had found myself a winning hand even after the final card had been turned.

I smiled and replied happily as we exited the city of sin, "You can bet on it, Jjaks Clayton!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another story! I liked how this one turned out too. I always get sad when I finish 'em but really they live on even after the ending, I comfort myself. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I am happy to have told it! Thanks for sticking with me! :D <3


End file.
